pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Eternatus
is a / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VIII. It can also Eternamax into Eternamax Eternatus. Biology Physiology Eternatus is a long dragon-like Pokémon. Its body is bright translucent red, and covered in dark black spiked armor resembling an exoskeletal spine. Its hands are also long, thin three-pronged claws of the same material, and similarly, its feet are almost identical, despite a difference in size, at the end of its tail has wing-like appendages on its back. Its internal body can be seen as a long snake from its head to the tip of its tail. The spiked spine also extends at the middle of its body, inside of which is a glowing white sphere which is presumably what is named its Core in its PokéDex entries and the move description of one of its signature moves, Dynamax Cannon. In its Eternamax form, Eternatus body resembles a long winding snake with a hand-like feature at its face consisting of five long clawing spikes of the same appearance that its original form is coated with. A large amount of Eternamax Eternatus' body is far above the ground shrouded by dark clouds which, 20,000 years prior to the events of Pokémon Sword and Pokémon Shield, covered the Galar Region entirely, causing its attack to be named The Darkest Day. These clouds are similar to the ring of clouds that appear at the apex point of a Dynamax or Gigantamax Pokémon. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset By leveling up By TM By TR By breeding By tutoring Sprites Eternamax Eternatus Eternatus Eternamax Shiny SS.gif Shiny Eternamax Eternatus }} Appearances Anime Eternatus made a brief appearance in SS012, where it flew through the clouds next to the plane Ash Ketchum and Go use to travel to Galar while passing by it. Similar to Zekrom, it attracts the high level energy signature of Ash's Pikachu. Trivia *Eternatus is currently the only Pokemon with a 690 base stat total number. *Eternatus' Base Form currently holds the record of largest normal form Pokémon at 65'07", beating out Wailord's 47'07". *After being caught, Eternatus cannot enter its Eternamax or Dynamax form, making it one of the only Pokémon in Sword and Shield to not be able to Dynamax (the others being Zacian and Zamazenta). *Eternatus is currently the only -type Legendary Pokémon. *Without their armor, Eternatus has type advantage over Zacian and Zamazenta. Zacian, a -type, is weak to Eternatus' -type, which also resists Zamazenta's -type. However, when the two put on their armor, they both gain a secondary -type, making both of them immune to the -type. In addition, Zacian was already immune to Eternatus' -type, and Zamazenta now resists it. *Eternatus' Eternamax form has the following characterstics: **It ties with Blissey for the highest base HP (255). **It has the highest Defense and Special Defense stats. **It has the highest base stat of all Pokémon, with a base total of 1,125, beating the initial 780. **It holds the record for largest Pokemon height (328'01"). *Eternatus is one of few Legendaries to not have a name that is a globally shared. *Eternatus is one of the only Pokémon to have multiple signature moves (Eternabeam and Dynamax Cannon), the other being Necrozma (Photon Geyser and Prismatic Laser) Origin Eternatus is based on various depictions of dragons, most likely the ones depicted in the United Kingdom (the region Galar is based on). It is most likely based on depictions of venomous dragons in folklore such as the one St. George had killed. It also resembles an ancient dinosaur skeleton. According to its etymology, it may be based on Thanatos, the god of death. Strangely, its bones resemble the armor of Necrozma, another extraterrestrial death-themed Pokémon who provided its generation's region with the energy needed for that generation's signature combat mechanic (Z-Moves in Necrozma's case, Dynamax in Eternatus's). Its multiple blank white eyes resemble those of Crocomire, a boss from the game Super Metroid. In terms of genre analysis or "meta", or "fourth wall genre awareness", Eternatus likely draws upon classical fantasy motifs of slaying primordial and chthonic forces that threaten humanity, as to the Lernaden Hydra, Yamata no Orochi, and the Dragon slain by St. George, and to RPGs, to embody the form of a more traditional endboss that threatens the world and all who live in it. Finally, its Eternamax form harkens to the European art motif of the Hand of God, used to display God's intervention and His will to depict Him without displaying a tangible form, which was considered blasphemous in the Middle Ages. It may also be based on the biblical Seven Headed Dragon that throws one-third of all stars down to Earth and is then banished, which leads to the end of all time. This may have inspired the Wishing Stars (the stars that fall down to Earth), the banishment (the player only being able to catch Eternatus and being unable to let it retreat), and the Darkest Day (the end of all time). In turn with Eternatus' RPG Endboss theming, this may also be a throwback to the 1990s and early 2000s JRPG era, significantly to such series and installments such as Lunar, Grandia II, Final Fantasy X, Xenosaga, and Tales of the Abyss, which came to challenge religious fatalism and eschatological/end times zealotry. Etymology Eternatus comes from the words eternal, aeternatus ''(immortalized in Lation), and ''Thanatus (Thanatos in Latin). Its Japanese name, Mugendaina, comes from the words mugendai ''(infinity), ''dynamic, die (as it's a poison type), and Daimax (Dynamax). Gallery 890E.png 890Eternatus Pokémon HOME.png 890Eternatus Eternamax Pokémon HOME.png Category:Extraterrestrial Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon Category:Shape 02 Pokémon